Rare Hunted
by mypandas7
Summary: Marik orders his Rare Hunters to capture Serenity and wants the puzzle and Egyptian Gods for her safe return.but he never thought he would fall in love with his hostage.and how will the others that love her react when they find out about Marik's crush?
1. RareHunted

Rare Hunted

"Well, this is my second fic. It's different from the last because this one is mostly romance. There is some comedy later in this fic, but not much. So I'll use my humor skills to torture Yu-Gi-Oh cast members for your enjoyment," Chaos said happily.

Marik and Seto are in one corner planning something.

Joey is yelling at Chaos and waving the script around, "I cry in dis fiction?! Why? Didn't I have enough torture in yer last story _Insanity_? An' why is dat Marik freak here?"

"You know, you should really stop reading the scripts. Yes you do cry in this fiction, which is later in the story, about the 11th chapter, and yes people this is going to be a long fiction but the chapter's aren't all going to be long. No Joey your torture doesn't even begin in my last fiction. Marik's here because while I was writing this fic in my notebook before bed, I began to really like Marik and now he's one of my favorite characters," explained Chaos, "Now you all probably don't want to hear me rant any more so I'll just get on with the fiction thingy."

Odeon entered the room in which Marik was in controlling Joey's mind, "Master Marik..."

"What? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Marik was losing control of Joey Wheeler's mind, but he wouldn't give up the Egyptian God Cards and the Puzzle that easily.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Master, but we have located Joey Wheeler's sister," Odeon informed his master.

"His sister?! Bring her to me at once!" Marik gave his order and Odeon left to fetch Joey's sister. Marik thought to himself, 'She could prove to be a very useful pawn in my plan...'

"Okay, I told you not all the chapter's are going to be long so I promise that next chapter will be at least twice as long," Chaos said.

Marik and Seto are still plotting and Joey is in a different corner pouting about Chaos's twisted fics and how they always torture him.

Chaos sighs, "You two do know that I know what you're plotting because I can read your mind because this is my fic right?"

Marik and Seto stop plotting.

"This time, I want Marik to say something," Chaos said evilly.

Marik says stuff unwillingly, "Disclaimer: Chaos doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and if she did, Tea would be dead, Seto, Joey, and I would become her boyfriends and lots of people would be in the Shadow Realm. Cookies for all that review, and requests are open even though she already has the whole story of _Rare Hunted _figured out."

"REVIEW!!!!!!!!!" Chaos commands you.


	2. RareHuntedPart2

Rare Hunted

"I thought you people have waited long enough for this fiction and I haven't been writing any, so I'm gunna skip the pointless and overly long intros. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh," Said Chaos.

Outside the train Station

"Serenity, I'm sorry I didn't mean to lose Joey and everyone..." Tristin apologized, yet again.

"Tristin, it's okay, really! Think about it. The tournament takes place in Battle City, right? So they've gotta be somewhere around here, right? Don't worry, we'll find them," Serenity was always sure of everything and had a way with persuading anyone into believing her. Tristin was a sucker for her and she didn't have to try very hard to get him to believe her.

Tristin smiled, "You're right. I should have more faith..." then he noticed that there were three Rare Hunters closing in on them, "Hey! What're you looking at?!!" he moved Serenity closer to him.

"Tristin! What's happening? What's wrong?!"

"Get on my back Serenity," Tristin said very seriously. Serenity did what she was told with no questions asked. Tristin turned and ran from the three Rare Hunters.

"She's getting away!" one of them yelled.

This scarred Serenity. They said she's getting away. That meant that they were after her. Tristin heard this same statement and ran faster. He had to lose them. He had to save Serenity. But how? That tunnel! He darted in the nearby tunnel in hopes of loosing the Rare Hunters.

Wrong move.

Two Rare Hunters were waiting at the end of the tunnel and the original three were in hot pursuit. 'Now what?' he thought to himself, "I'm sorry Serenity, we're cornered."

Just then, the two new Rare Hunters went out cold and there stood a figure, "Need any help?" come the voice of none other than, Duke Devlyn.

The three remaining Rare Hunters come charging at Tristin, "Here, take her and run," Tristin knew they would catch them, so he had to buy Serenity more time to run.

Tristin set her down only to have someone else pick her up and Serenity heard Tristin's voice fade away, "To get to her, you'll have to get through me..."

Whoever was carrying her soon stopped and set her down on something metal. Then they pulled her down to the ground, held her very close, and draped a tarp around the two of them. Serenity, who sensed the danger they were in, whispered softly, "Who are you and where am I?"

"My name is Duke Devlyn and I made up the game Dungeon Dice Monsters. We're in a random pickup truck that happened to have a tarp in it. I saw a few of those Rare Hunters and knew we would be spotted, so I had to hide. What, may I ask, is your name?"

"My name is Serenity Wheeler, sister to Joey Wheeler, 2nd in the duelist kingdom. I'm the reason why he got so far. We sort of inspire each other. I inspire him to duel his best and he gave me the strength to go through my eye operation. He's the best big brother in the whole world."

Duke could feel himself falling for her. Not only was she pretty, but also sweet and kind hearted, "You're very beautiful..." he told her.

Serenity blushed at this comment, "May I see what you look like?"

"Of coarse," he took her hands, without hesitation, and placed them on his own face. She moved her hands across his face and memorized it. Her hand moved to his ear and she felt the earring in his left ear. It was, of coarse, a die. "Hmm hmm! What do you know, a die?" she laughed a little as she twirled the die in her hand. Duke smiled. She was so carefree, even in the face of danger.

"I thought I heard something over here!" said a Rare Hunter close by. Duke covered Serenity's mouth and hugged her as close to him as possible. In turn, Serenity buried her face in Duke's chest and clung to him with a death grip.

Footsteps.

Closer.

Closer.

And closer still.

Of coarse, the tarp was lifted and they were captured.

He wasn't giving up that easily. He stepped on the Rare Hunter's foot who happened to be holding him. Then Duke quickly punched the Rare Hunter and knocked him out. He went for Serenity's Rare Hunter, but more Rare Hunters surrounded Duke. The last sound he heard was Serenity screaming and he went out cold.

The Rare Hunters dragged Serenity off to the hideout along with the two unconscious boys. Serenity screamed, but nobody came to her rescue. There were just too many Rare Hunters dragging her off to a place unknown...

"Ahhhhhhhhh.... Chapie 2 done. Sorry I haven't been updating, but there are so many more _Insanity_ reviews that I... must .... Fulfill ... requests.... I just happened to have time to get another chapter of _Rare Hunted_ up for you to read. It happens to be 9:00 so I'm keeping short. REVIEW!" Chaos commands you.


	3. RareHuntedPart3

Rare Hunted

"Wow. For a change, I'm writing for _Rare Hunted_ instead of _Insanity_. No one was reviewing for _Rare Hunted_, so I just kinda abandoned it for a while. Then I didn't receive any reviews for _Insanity_ so I wrote for _Rare Hunted_ and now here I am writing the third chapie. Anyways, You people have never read a fiction with a Marik/Serenity romance? That's just sad. Hey! Maybe I can be the first! YAY! I HAVE A DREAM!" yelled the overly happy Chaos.

Joey is re-reading script for like the 18bazilionth time.

Seto and Marik had an argument and are now sitting on opposite corners of the room.

Chaos looks at them, "Wow, you guys are so spirited. I mean you're soooo much fun to be with. sigh Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh."

At Marik's hideout

Odeon, once again, entered Marik's room, but this time he wasn't alone. Two more Rare Hunters accompanied him along with the three prisoners they held captive. "Joey Wheeler's sister is here as you ordered," Odeon then let go of Serenity.

Marik looked at her. She was beautiful, but he could also tell that she was scared beyond all reason. Then there was the other two who were unconscious, "Who are they?"

"We don't know. They accompanied Miss Wheeler, but she won't tell us who they are. She just says, 'Stay away from me', 'Where am I?', 'Where's Joey?', and 'I want Joey'," Odeon informed his master.

"Leave us. I wish to have a private conversation with Miss Wheeler," Marik gestured for the Rare Hunters to leave them alone. Soon, Marik and Serenity were all alone, with the exception of the unconscious boys cuffed and hung on the wall by the chains on their wrists.

"Miss Wheeler, what is your name?" Marik practically purred.

Serenity didn't answer. She just backed away from the mysterious voice, quietly sobbing.

Marik swiftly came to her side and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his touch and sunk slowly to the ground.

He didn't give up on her. He felt his heart going a mile a minuet. Lowering himself to the ground next to her, he pulled her into a tight, comforting hug. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I would never hurt you. Please, tell me your name, Miss Wheeler," he said this as he let go of her and wiped away the tears that leaked through the bandages. He was being ever so gentle on that beautiful, delicate face of hers.

"S-Serenity," she finally answered after he had made her feel a little more secure.

"Serenity... that's a such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl," at this point in time, he had gotten her into his lap, holding her ever so close to him, and the kindness he showed her soothed her and she no longer cried.

His grip on her was firm and held fast, but comforting and gentle. He was so warm. The steady beat of his heart and the movement of his chest as he breathed. It was almost, hypnotic. She snuggled up closer t him and held his shoulder tighter. She didn't know why she was doing this; it was like she was under a spell.

He was surprised that she trusted him so well. Feeling himself falling in love with her for each passing second, he held her a little tighter. Love controlling him by now, he started rocking her back and forth in his lap.

She wanted to know what he looked like and wanted to know more about him. This total stranger acted as if they had known each other for all their lives, yet she didn't even know what he looked like or even know his name.

"W-what is your n-name?" she asked shyly.

"My name is Marik Ishtar," he said almost musically.

"I don't know anything about you or what you look like, yet here I am in your arms," she said as she pulled out of his comforting grip. As soon as she got out, she regretted it. How she longed to be back in his grasp!

Marik didn't answer her. He just simply took her hands and placed them on his own face.

Serenity studied him as she did Duke. As she felt around his mouth, she felt the corners of his lips turned upward in a small, comforting smile.

As Serenity finished 'seeing' him, Marik helped her up and slowly walked her over to Duke and Tristin. "Do you know these two?" he asked her.

She felt the faces of her two friends and recognized them. "Duke? Tristin?" Serenity was relieved to know that her friends were safe and sound.

"So they are your friends?" Marik asked in that oh so relaxing voice of his.

"Yes, they are my friends," Serenity answered his question.

Marik then called in two of his Rare Hunters and Odeon. "Please, take these two guys to comfortable rooms and let them go whenever they want," he said to please Serenity. Then he quickly mind linked to the Rare Hunters' minds, 'Take them to the dungeon and don't let them escape.'

"Yes, Sir," they said in unison and dragged Tristin and Duke off.

Odeon was wondering why he had told them to give them rooms. Ding! It hit him. Marik was trying to please Serenity because he had fallen in love with her. Oh happy day! Marik has fallen in love!

"Serenity, would you like anything? Anything to eat?" Marik asked Serenity.

"Um, yeah, I'm a little hungry..." Serenity confessed.

Odeon quickly mind linked with Marik, 'How'd you do that?'

'What? Ask her if she was hungry?'

'No, how'd you get her name and all that information?'

'I have my ways. Oh, and I don't want anyone treating Serenity badly. She was really scared when you brought her here.' With that, Marik led Serenity down to the kitchen.

"What would you like?" Marik asked friendly. To get more trust in him from Serenity, he had to let her get to know him. If his plan was successful, he would gain Yugi's puzzle and Egyptian God Cards ... Maybe ... He'd even gain ... A girlfriend.

His last plan was unsuccessful. Both Yugi and Joey were alive. Marik kept a close watch on them as he treated Serenity to lunch. Once they'd start wondering where Tristin, Duke, and Serenity were, he'd take over one of the more useless people and give directions to his hideout. There was a trap already planned and waiting to be put into action and the Yu-Gi-Oh gang was totally oblivious.

Marik let Serenity sit in a chair and she told him what she wanted, "You wouldn't happen to have ... Top Ramen?"

"Of coarse!" Marik got out the food and started to cook it. Meanwhile, Marik and Serenity got to know each other. He even got her to laugh. Surprisingly, she made him laugh. Serenity's laugh was wonderful and her smile was beautiful. He'd do anything to make her happy forever.

"'Till next time! ReviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewREVIEW!!!!" chanted Chaos. (Hopefully, my plan will work and you'll review.)


	4. RareHuntedPart4

Rare Hunted

"Okay, I got a review that asked me some questions. Let's answer them.

What is this fanfics plot? Plot...plot.... What's plot again? Oh, well. I'll try to answer this question; Malik kidnaps Serenity, Duke, and Tristin as a ransom for the Millennium Items and the God Cards.

When does it take place? Err.... Right before the duelists got on the blimp?

Any certain location(s) in Battle City it also takes place in? Wherever Marik's "hideout" was in Yu-Gi-Oh.

Is everyone in this fanfic the same age as they are in the show? Yes.

Just what was going on when this fanfic started? Uh, Marik was controlling Joey's mind to battle Yugi, but then his idea backfired and Odeon said that they have found Serenity and Malik needed her to go to plan B.

Any idea where in Battle City this fanfic started? Be specific. No. I don't know.

Just who is this Chaos that was speaking? That was me, the almighty authoress! YAY ME!

Just why were Marik and Seto in a corner? They were plotting to stop the fanfic because I torture them way too much. MUAHAHAHAHA!

And just what were they planning? And Why? See above question.

Just what was Joey complaining about? And why? Oh, in later chapters, he cries and I call him stupid. (Which he is) and he was complaining because it's not like him to cry and he doesn't like to be called stupid.

Okay? Okay," Chaos answered, "I don't feel like doing much right now, so Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh."

Meanwhile in the Dungeon

Tristin stirred. It felt as if he's been out for quite a while. Wait... why were his arms above his head? He looked up to see that his wrists were chained to a wall and his body was in the most uncomfortable position ever. "Whoa... what happened?" Tristin asked to nobody in particular as he got up and moved to a more comfortable position.

Around him was a dark and damp dungeon. Not to mention cold. He shivered as he looked to his left and saw... Duke. That meant Serenity was probably captured. Tristin looked around, but to his relief and disappointment, she wasn't there. At least she wasn't in a dungeon, but if she isn't here... where was she?

"Duke! Come on man... wake up!" Tristin kicked Duke in the side to wake him up.

"What! Wha... where am I? Wait...Serenity! Aww man, I must've... then she's... oh no..." Duke kept rambling for a while.

Finally, Tristin cracked, "Would you shut up?! What happened after you and Serenity left?"

"Hmm... I carried her on my back for a while and then I saw a Rare Hunter. Fearing that we would be spotted, I ran to a nearby truck with a tarp and other random items in it. Serenity and I hid there. We started talking for a while, but I guess we got a little loud. A Rare Hunter lifted the tarp and found us. I fought back but there were too many, and they knocked me out. The last thing I heard was Serenity screaming," Duke explained.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now. No way out. I don't know how to her out of these chains," Tristin said, still worried about Serenity.

"I wonder if she's all right..." Duke sighed.

"Well that's it for now. I know you'll review because you can't resist the purple button," Chaos smiled evilly, "Now, REVIEW!"


	5. RareHuntedPart5

Rare Hunted

"I felt like doing a short chapter so deal with it. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh," Chaos said.

In Marik's kitchen

"Wow. You're done already," Marik was amazed that Serenity was done so fast.

Serenity blushed. She didn't mean to eat so fast. It's just that she spent so much time around Joey that it became a habit.

"Hmmm. I'm tired. Let's go find you a room to sleep in," Marik then led Serenity up the stairs and they looked around for a good room.

"Told you it was short," Chaos said, "Now REVIEW or perish.


	6. RareHuntedPart6

Rare Hunted

I'm too lazy to do an intro so, Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Meanwhile

"I'm glad you're not a brainless mind slave anymore, Joey," said an extremely happy Yugi.

"Anymore? I didn't know Joey had a brain," Seto said a little too quickly. Joey glared at him and growled. "Anyways, forget the third rate duelist. When are you going to duel me, Yugi?"

"Oh, you'll get your duel," Yugi said, then continued a little more quietly, "Oh, you'll get it good.... Muahahahahahahaha...." Tea heard this and slapped the back of his head. "Ow! Tea! What was that for?"

"You know perfectly well what that was for! Friends don't plot on other friends!" yelled a very friend obsessed, and friend deprived, Tea.

Yugi looked at her as if she were mad, "Kaiba's not our friend!"

"I consider all people my friends!" she said as she did an anime pose with a peace sign, legs apart, and wind blowing her skirt.

Mai took this chance to change the subject, "Is Joey all right? He hasn't said a word after the duel." At this point, everyone looks at Joey who is looking at his fingers, glancing up every so often, and then would raise a finger as if counting something. By the look on his face, he was thinking very hard and it probably took 100 power of his one brain cell to accomplish his task of counting.

("I know, I know. It's very hard to picture Joey thinking, but in this fan fiction, it's possible," said all powerful authoress, Chaos.)

As soon as it looked like Joey stopped 'thinking' he had a look of surprise on his face, "Hey! If we're here, where'd Serenity an' Tristin go?" This brought up a very good question. No body had thought about it before therefore indicating that Joey had a brain and might even be, dare I say it, smart!

Aside from that, nobody knew where Serenity of Tristin went.

"This is just sad. I only wrote a page of this fiction. Although, I did get to make fun of Joey a lot in this chapter," Chaos said.

"Why are you so cruel?" Joey asked.

"Because I'm a comedic authoress. It's my job to torture poor, innocent souls. So just deal with it," Chaos answered.

REVIEW! Look at the purple button. Isn't it pretty? Well click on it. I pretty box will come up. Type something nice for me to read and enjoy later. Then click the SUBMIT button. And tada! You just completed the task of REVIEWING.


	7. RareHuntedPart7

Rare Hunted

Skipping intro because I'm lazy. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and, let's face it, I never will.

Back at Marik's

Serenity had chosen the room with the softest bed, which was right next to Marik's room. She was giggling uncontrollably on the bet as he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, and laughing a little bit himself. Just then, he heard Joey ask 'Where'd Serenity an' Tristin go?' with his mind link. The smile was gone off his face.

'I need one of you Rare Hunters to come up here and knock Serenity out cold. Two or more go down and knock out the two others. I want three chairs in the entrance room. Put one person in each chair, Serenity in the middle. Tie them each to their own chair, and don't forget to tie up their feet. Every single one of you hide around the room and outside the door. STAY OUT OF SIGHT! Once I give the word, come out of your hiding places and capture the Pharaoh and his friends.' With this, all of the Rare Hunters ran off the do what they were told.

Marik sighed slightly, then smiled a kind smile, even though Serenity couldn't see, and said to her in a kind voice, "Serenity, I'm going to my room next door. I'll see you later."

"Ok! I'll see you later, Marik!"

As Marik left, a Rare Hunter came into Serenity's room. Serenity heard someone come in and got a little worried, "Hello, who's there? Is that you, Marik?" Nobody answered, "Duke? Tristin?"

The Rare Hunter didn't say anything, just walked up to her and hit her hard across the head.

She gave one last, "Ungh," and fell on her bed unconscious. The Rare Hunter tossed her on his shoulder and took her down stairs.

I'm serious these chapters are short. Oh well. REVIEW!


	8. RareHuntedPart8

Rare Hunted

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

In the Dungeon

Duke and Tristin were hanging on the wall in silence. Both were thinking of Serenity and how to her out of here.

"There they are!" five Rare Hunters came in the dungeon to retrieve Duke and Tristin.

"This... can't be good," said Tristin. Duke didn't say anything. There was no way they could win they were outnumbered.

Tristin and Duke put up as big a fight as they could, but in the end, they were unconscious and were being dragged to the main entrance.

That was a sad chapter.... Anyways, REVIEW!


	9. RareHuntedPart9

Rare Hunted

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Meanwhile

Marik was in his room and used his Millennium Rod to take over the body of the most annoying person in the world, Tea.

This is the saddest chapter yet... REVIEW!


	10. RareHuntedPart10

Rare Hunted

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yugi and the Gang

Everyone was trying to comprehend what Joey had just pointed out.

Then Tea started talking in that cool but creepy voice when Malik talks through people.

"You Fools! I have Serenity!"

Nobody was listening.

"Ahem! I said 'You Fools! I have Serenity!'"

"Oh! It's not Tea who's talking, it's Marik!" Ryou said.

"Ohhhh..." said everyone together.

Yami was quick to answer. He took over Yugi's body, "Release her at once, Marik!"

"What about Tristin and Duke?" Marik/Tea asked.

Joey was quick to answer this time, "Oh, you can keep both of them."

"Joey!" Mai was surprised.

Yami then did one of his long, stupid, and pointless speeches, "Give them back, Marik, or I'll..." he just rambled on from there.

Marik soon got bored, "Save it, Pharaoh! Do you want the directions, or not?"

Everyone but Seto nods. Then Marik gives them directions.

When Tea goes back to normal, she sees everyone running away, "Hey! Wait up!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" everyone screams and runs faster.

Well, it's longer than the last chapter. REVIEW!


	11. RareHuntedPart11

Rare Hunted

Ok, I'm finally updating. I know my past chapters were… short… but this one will be MUCH longer. I promise. Well, you didn't come here to listen to me babble so, Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. There.

The Yu-Gi-Oh gang had reached their destination. "This is too easy," Yami said as he looked around and saw nobody.

"It could be a trap, NO! JOEY, COME BACK!" But Mai was too late, Joey was more than halfway to the open door when he saw Serenity.

"SERENITY!"

"NO!" Everyone shouted after Joey, "It could be a trap!"

Joey turned around, "But she's right der. My little sista is right der in fronta me and I can't do anythin' to save er?" Joey shook his head and ran all the way to his sister.

Everyone ran after him because they all know that Joey will somehow get himself in trouble and will eventually get everyone else in trouble no matter where they were or what they were doing.

Joey knelt down in front of Serenity and put his hands on her shoulders, "Ren! Serenity! Wake up!" Joey shook his little sister's shoulders.

'She looks…' gulp 'She doesn't look…' Joey started crying.

Everyone else stood at a respectful distance and let Joey have his "alone time".

"How sweet," said a voice.

Everyone looked around… but nobody was there.

"Up here, you idiots," Marik said.

Everyone's eyes darted up to the arcs supporting the ceiling.

There was Marik sitting up on the arcs in the shadows. He jumped down and landed on his feet in a cat-like manner. Somehow, his hood still covered his face while his purple cape flared around him. He stood up and walked over to Serenity.

Joey backed off in shock.

Marik put his arms around Serenity, "Beautiful, isn't she? She's really grown on me. So, if you want her back, you'll have to hand over BOTH the Egyptian God Cards and the Millennium Puzzle."

Joey got extremely angry, "WHAT DA HELL??? HOW DARE YOU TRY TA TRADE MY SISTA FOR YUGI'S MILLENNIUM ITEMS??? GIVE MY SISTA BACK NOW!!!!"

Marik said calmly, "Are you done yet? Anyways, I told you, she's grown on me. So the only thing that can take her away from me is if you give me the ransom. So what'll it be, Pharaoh?"

"DAT'S IT!!!" Joey screamed as he charged at full speed toward Marik and ready to punch the crap out of him.

"NOW!!" Marik yelled.

Rare Hunters poured out of the shadows and there were two Rare Hunters holding each person.

"LET ME GO!!! GIVE ME MY SISTA BACK!!" Joey struggled.

(Did everyone just forget Tristin and Duke? HAHAHA!!)

"How about you let all of us discuss this over alone?" Yami proposed.

"That could work. No funny business or the guys die and Serenity is mine forever," Marik agreed.

The Yu-Gi-Oh gang was led to a small room with cement walls, now windows, and only one door. Meanwhile Marik was staring at the unconscious Serenity and thinking… of… stuff… (EWWW!! PERVERT!!! HE'S A PSYCHO PERVERT!!)

"LET'S GIVE IM THE RANSOM!!!" Joey shouted.

"Joey, that is just HANDING Marik power. Think about it. If we give Marik the items, he has enough power to rule the world. He can ORDER Serenity to be his girlfriend. He can take Serenity away from you forever. If that doesn't work, he can always mind control people to do whatever he wants-Huh?" Mai was cut off.

Joey had tears in his eyes, "S-so I have to say good bye to my o-one and only sister? The one thing I-I'm proud of in my life? I-I-I can n-never see her again?"

There was a long period of silence in which everyone watches Joey wipe away his tears.

"Fine… If dat's da way it has to be. So be it. I'll let my sista s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!" Seto screamed at him.

"Stay here with M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M"

Seto rolls his eyes.

"Marik."

Soon, everyone came to Marik. Serenity was awake and untied. She was happily talking to Marik. Both were laughing.

Marik saw everyone come into the room, "I gotta take care of something, Serenity. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay! By, Marik!!" Serenity said happily.

Everyone's jaws dropped open.

Joey's eye twitched.

Marik pushed them all back into the room they were in previously.

"Ok, what's your decision?" Marik asked.

"We've decided to let Serenity stay with you," Yami replied smoothly.

"Great! I'll let each of you say your own individual good-byes," Marik said, "Step out into the hallway."

Everyone did as they were told.

Marik fetched Serenity, Duke (now awake), and Tristin (now awake).

Marik led Serenity into the room and sat her down in a chair.

Joey was the first to say good-bye.

"Hello? Who's there?" Serenity asked.

Joey knelt down in front of Serenity.

"Hello?"

Joey threw his arms around Serenity, "S-Serenity!"

"JOEY?? Is that really you??"

Joey was crying, "I'm goin' ta be leavin' you."

"W-what?"

Joey explained the whole thing.

"But, if Marik was just using me as hostage, why was he so nice to me?"

"What did he do ta you???" Joey yelled through tears, "He didn't do anythin' like-"

"No, Joey, he was really sweet."

Serenity told Joey what happened.

"HE HUGGED YOU??? DAT CREEP!!"

"No, Joey, it'll be fine."

Joey sighed, "Fine… Just… could you take off your bandages now? I want to see you… one last time."

Serenity immediately unwrapped her bandages and slowly opened her eyes, "Joey, I can see!!"

The first thing she saw was Joey's tear-stained face.

The siblings hugged one last time, then the next person came in.


	12. RareHuntedPart12

Well, some people wanted me to continue with Rare hunted. (WHOA! Didn't know that people liked it…) Anyways, let's recap. Marik had just won over Serenity and all of that, Joey is mad/upset but won't get in the way of his best friend's "saving the world" business, and now Serenity's saying good-bye to all her friends. What could happen next?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

As Joey left, Mai came in and kneeled in front of Serenity, "So… You're going to be staying here with Mark… I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Mai, but just because I'm living with Marik doesn't mean I can't come see you guys anymore… does it?" Serenity asked.

Mai was silent for a moment. Sure, Serenity had the right to do whatever she wanted to do, but now that she's in Marik's hands… would he take advantage of her, or order her not to do certain things? "I…don't know what to tell you, Serenity. I have to make this quick. There are a lot of people out there waiting to say good-bye to you and Marik won't let us stay long. So, see ya girl friend!"

Serenity watched her walk out as Tea came in.

"Hey, Serenity, don't forget that if you ever need to talk to anyone about anything who WON'T freak out and go ballistic, you can always talk to me and Mai. You see, Mai and I wanted to get you a birthday present… and well… I don't know when we'll see each other again, so here. It's an early birthday present from me and Mai," Tea handed Serenity a small box.

Serenity opened it and there sat a silver flip-phone and two slips of paper. She gasped at the gift. Never, in her entire life, had she gotten such an expensive gift. "Thank you Tea… tell Mai I said 'thanks'."

"No problem. Oh, and those papers have our cell phone numbers so you can call us whenever. Well, I'd better get going. I'll see you later, Serenity."

"Good-bye, Tea." Serenity whispered as Tristin came in.

"Serenity… If that bastard does anything to hurt you, you tell me and I'll-"

"Tristin… It's fine. Marik is a nice guy."

Tristin's eye twitched a little, "N-nice? Him? Serenity, he's the one who bargained you for the millennium puzzle and the Egyptian God Cards! He locked Duke and I in the dungeon! Serenity, don't fall into a false sense of security." Tristin hugged Serenity and held her for a moment. Serenity didn't fight back or anything. She knew he was worried, so she let him hug her.

A pounding of a fist could be heard on the door, "TRISTIN! NO HUGGIN' MUH SISTA! YA HEAR DAT?"

"How'd he know? Anyways, I'll talk to you later, Serenity."

(Tristin sucks… DIE TRISTIN!)

Tristin walked outside, but just before he walked out, he turned around slightly and smiled sweetly at Serenity. Yes, Tristin loved her from the moment he saw her, but Serenity couldn't see him as more then just a friend.

"Serenity?"

Someone snapped her out of her short daze. It was Duke. "Hey… you are…?"

Duke sweat dropped, "He, he, he… it's Duke. You know… I carried you away from the Rare Hunters and we were in the back of the truck…"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's fine. Anyways, you sure you'll be alright with that psycho?" Duke asked her.

Serenity smiled, "Y'know… Marik's not all that bad as everyone says he is. He's actually very sweet."

"S-sweet? Did he brain-wash you or something?"

Serenity shook her head, "No, he was just really friendly and hospitable to me."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Duke rubbed the back of his head.

"HEY! I THINK YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE LONG ENOUGH!" Joey yelled from behind the door.

"Heh… I'll see ya around, Serenity. Bye!" he knelt down and kissed her hand. Then smiled sweetly and left.

Then entered Ryou Bakura, "Hey, I know you might not know me very well, but I came to say good-bye just like everyone else." Serenity wasn't looking at him, she was interested in his hair. 'Like white bunny ears… I wanna… touch 'em.' So Serenity reched out and messed up his hair.

"Erm… Serenity? Are you ok? Serenity?"

Serenity's still playing with his hair, "So, are you albino or something?"

Ryou just sighed and sat there for a while. After a minute or so Ryou finally stoped her, "Uh, could you stop now? You've been doing that for a while now…"

"Oh! I'm sorry… You're hair looks like bunny ears, it's cute." (A/N: Kawaii! Bunny ears!)

Ryou sweat dropped, "I'll be going now… See ya!" Ryou turned around and ran out the door. (A/N: Run, Ryou, RUN!)

Yugi came in next. "Hey, Serenity. Sorry about the whole, me not being able to free you from Marik because of my goal to save the world. Can you forgive me?"

"Duh. It's fine. Marik's really nice, if you get to know him in the right way. Well, I like him. Don't tell Joey. He might do something… crazy… again…"

"Don't worry. I won't tell. Well, I hope you'll be happy and comfortable here. I'll see you around. Bye!" Yugi waved back to her as he left.

Serenity smiled and waved back as she always does. She'd miss all of her friends. She took out her new cell phone and the numbers. Her first cell phone. She couldn't wait to use it.

She smiled as she heard Marik's voice in the hallway.

Marik entered the room where she was. This would be the first time she saw the man of her dreams.

He walked closer to her, his hood covering his face, and said, "Hey, Serenity. Time for bed. We'll be going to Kaiba's tournament in a week, just to let you know."

"Marik, I want to see your face."

"Heh. That's just like you. To ask the most obsurd requests. Ok, whatever." Marik lowered his hood.

Serenity gasped, "I didn't' think you would look so…" (A/N: Hot? XD)

Marik smiled, "Let's go, we'll talk more in the morning."

His smile. It was unlike any other smile she'd seen before. At that moment, she knew she'd love Marik forever.

Well. That's all I'm going to do for now. I'll do a lot of "dating stuff" next. It'll be a mushy-gooshy lovey-dovey fiction with a lot of… stuff… Okay, see ya!


	13. RareHuntedPart13

Well, HELLO there! I'm back and it's SPRING BREAK right now. So I FINALLY have some time to type some stuff up ok? Ok.

Disclaimer: I never have, don't, and never will own YGO. Got it? Oh, and along the way all the "poems" that Serenity writes throughout this fiction are actually songs that I've heard that I'm going to steal and make Serenity "Make up" so don't sue me ok? Ok.

Serentiy awoke in her new room. Marik had provided her with the biggest bed he could find. She sat up and admired the room. It was spacious and had a couch and a coffee table in one end of the room. Serenity smiled to herself as she let herself fall back onto her pillow with a "puff" sort of sound. Some feathers flew up and gently floated back down and landed on Serenity's face.

Yesterday was the first day she spent without her bandages around her eyes. So, in celebration, Marik took her shopping. He took her shopping for the finest clothes he could buy (He has a lot of money), a guitar, notebooks, sketchbooks, music paper, and anything else she desired. He bought her everything she would need to be comfortable. Marik had provided her a room as luxurious as any you would find in a five star hotel. He provided her with the finest silk nightgowns. Of coarse they had moved to a fancier hideout on behalf of Serenity. She even had a balcony looking out over the sea. He even stayed with her in bed until she fell asleep. She remembered the last thing she saw was his face before she drifted off to sleep.

She smiled and got out of bed. It was still early and she didn't want to disturb anyone, so she walked out onto her balcony and watched the sun rise over the ocean. On the table, which was set out on the balcony, laid a notebook and pencil. Serenity decided to write a poem. So she sat down and began to write.

-

-

-

-

-

_Now let's all gather_

_Enjoying the company we share_

_Our tears will dissolve into thin air _

_As we drink up this wonderful life_

_Lalalalalalalala_

_Taking in all this sweet_

_LOVE and LIFE_

_Lalalalalalalala_

_Drinking up all this good_

_LOVE and LIFE_

_Lalalalalalalala_

_Taking in all this sweet_

_LOVE and LIFE_

_Do do do do_

_Lu tu do do_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

She smiled. This was a fine poem. She'd turn it into a song. So she walked back inside and grabbed her guitar that Marik had bought her yesterday. She started playing some random cords to strike the first note.

She played and replayed her tune over and over again until it was perfect. Since it was so early, she decided to play it once through and then head downstairs for breakfast.

"Now let's all ga…" she rests for two beats, "…ther. Enjoying the company we…" rests for two more beats, "…share. Our tears will dissolve into thin air." Rests for half of a beat "As we drink up this wonderful life." Rests for two beats "La la la la la la la la!" Rests for half of a beat "Taking in all the this sweet LOVE and LIFE." Rests for a beat "La la la la la la la la!" Rests for half of a beat "Drinking up all this good LOVE and LIFE." Rests for a beat "La la la la la la la la" Rests for half of a beat "Taking in all this sweet LOVE and LIFE" Rests for three beats "Do do do do" Rests for four beats "Lu tu do do." She slows down and finally plays her last note on her guitar and pauses after finishing her song to listen to the waves of the ocean.

But instead of waves, she hears a clapping noise behind her. She gets out of the weird position she was laying in on the chair to get up and see who was there. It was none other than Marik.

"Ha ha! That was beautiful, Serenity! Did you compose it all by yourself?" Malik asked her, with a smile on his face.

"H-how long… how long have you been there?"

"Oh, I was passing by your room for breakfast when I heard you playing your guitar. I suppose it was the intro to your song. Being interested, I came in quietly and listened to your song. Nice tune!" Marik turned around then and started whistling the tune as he left her room. Before she lost all sight of him, Marik turned slightly and signaled for her to follow him.

Serenity set her guitar down on the bench and followed him down to breakfast.

Odeon made breakfast this morning. It consisted of eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and Serenity's choice of drink.

Once Serenity and Marik were having dinner in their own private room, Marik started a conversation. "So, Serenity, how do you like your new room and clothes? Did you enjoy yourself yesterday?"

Serenity looked down at her silk nightgown that she was still wearing. "Uh, yeah. Yes, thank you. I really liked going out with you."

Marik smiled, "Well, I was thinking about going out to dinner tonight. Would you like to come?"

Now Serenity smiled, "Yes! I'd love to go out!"

"Good. I had Odeon put your new dress in your room. You can do whatever you want to do today. Okay? We're leaving at five."

Marik picked up all his dishes and set them in the sink. As he left, he waved and flashed a little smile. Serenity continued eating and thinking about tonight. She started fantasizing about what it would be like to eat at a fancy restaurant in a nice dress.

Just then, Odeon came in the room and disrupted her thoughts. Odeon looked at her and thought, "Oh, she's still here." Odeon didn't really like Serentiy. Marik's been acting strange when she's around. He just went over to the sink and started washing the dishes. "Hmm… Marik always leaves a huge mess." He thought to himself.

When he was least expecting it, Serenity came up beside him and started cleaning dishes. Odeon looked over and saw her smiling back at him. "Uh, no… this is my job. You don't have to wash dishes."

"Nah. It's okay. You probably have work to do. I'll do it." Serenity smiled at him.

"Marik's orders. You go. I'll clean."

Serenity thought a minute. "No, I'll stay and help you. I never got a chance to talk to you anyways."

Odeon looked over at her. Then he smiled. "Maybe I gat her wrong this whole time. She really is nice." He thought to himself. So the two of them stayed and talked while cleaning. Serenity helped with all of the chores and Odeon was with her the whole time.

Later, in Serenity's room, Serenity sat on her bed. It was two in the afternoon. She might as well get ready.

She took a 30 minute shower and started looking around her room with her strawberry towel she made Marik buy.

"Now if I were Odeon… where would I put a girl's dress so that she could find it?" Serentiy looked around her room and came across a closet. She opened it. "Oh, wow! This is one of those walk in closets!" Serenity turned a corner, and sure enough she came across the dress. It was hanging by itself by a dressing table.

"Wow…" Serenity thought, "Marik even put a mirror and everything in here. It's kind of like a mall…"

Serenity tried on the dress. It was a red dress. The shoulder straps were long and flowed down her arms. They hung off the end of her shoulders so that it stayed right about her upper arm. The red, silk dress reached all the way down to her toes and had a slit up to her mid-thigh. Right about where her waist was, there was more cloth that flared out that reminded her of Kaiba's trench coats that he always wore.

She sat down on her stool in her closet and started putting on make up. Soon, it was four o'clock. Since Serenity was ready, she decided to have a chat with Téa as soon as she found matching shoes with this dress.

Of all the varieties of shoes, Serentiy found a pair of high heals with straps that went up half her shin. She put these on, but at a price. It was 30 minutes past by the time she was done putting them on.

She whipped out her new cell phone and dialed Téa's number.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello, this is Téa Gardener. Who may I ask is speaking?"

"Téa! It's Serentiy!"

"Serenity? Oh my God! Serenity, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Marik is treating me out to dinner tonight and I just got finished getting ready. I can only talk for 20 minutes maximum, okay?"

"Fine by me. So, what are you wearing?"

"This new silk dress Marik got me. It's red and really pretty. I wish you could see it. So, how's Joey holding up?"

"Oh, you know Joey. He looks like he's about to kill himself. It's all Mai can do to keep him under control so he won't do something drastic like try to come rescue you himself or something."

In the background on Téa's line, you hear this voice yelling, "Rescue her? That's a great idea, Téa! I'll rescue her myself!"

Another voice comes up, "Téa, you idiot! Now look at what you've done. Joey's all pumped up to go take on Marik himself!"

"Take on Marik? Another brilliant idea. Thank you, Mai!"

Now Téa started yelling, "Oh, I messed up? Look at what you did, Mai!"

"Um, I'll talk to you later, Téa." Serentiy said, but nobody was listening to her they were all yelling so Serenity just hung up.

She looked at the clock, "Wow, that wasted 20 minutes. I'd better go wait for Marik."

But before Serentiy could leave, there was a knock on her door. She opened it and found Odeon there.

"Hello, Miss Wheeler. May I escort you out to the car? Marik is already waiting out in the car."

"Ah, yes, thank you."

Odeon offered his arm to her and led her down the stairs.

"Hmmm… Odeon's such a gentleman. So kind." Serenity thought.

Soon enough, they were out by the limo and Odeon opened the door for her. A hand reached out from the inside. It was Marik. He helped her in the limo. Odeon got in the driver's seat and drove them to the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Marik pulled Serenity closer to him and hugged her. And off they went to dinner.

So, that's it for now. I was planning about stopping it right when Serenity started helping Odeon clean, but then I thought of all the people who would complain about a short chapter. So, enjoy it while you can! REVIEW!


End file.
